Nighlock let's them use the groundbridge/Indominus on the hill/the villains make an alliance/Slash Claw and Steeljaw have found them
Here is how Nighlock lets them use the groundbridge, Indominus on a hill, the villains make an alliance, and Slash Claw and Steeljaw have found them goes in Pooh's Adventures of The Myth of Burton. Nighlock:(to Sunset, Bee, and Sideswipe) Alright you three are taking the groundbridge.(presses a button that opens the portal) But I must warn you, it has flaw that makes it play music. Sunset Shimmer, Bumblebee, Sideswipe:(laughing) Nighlock: What? Sunset Shimmer: We've never heard of a groundbridge that can do that. (we then see night has fallen and the Indomonus Rex, in her true form, on a hill) Indominus Rex: Roooaaarr! (she then turns away and heads towards the direction Emma Frost went to get to the Massachusets Academy) Indominus Rex:(to herself) I'm coming for you Frost. Once I have you in my grasp, you and me can settle things. (we then see Frost reporting to the other Inner Circle members) Sebastian Shaw: No need to explain, we already know.(turns on the library tv) (we then see reports about what happened in D.C.) Donald Pierce: It appears that the Major's students are more powerful than we once thought. Harry Leland: Indeed. Selene Gallio: Great. Just great. Now what do we do? ???: Perhaps we could be of help with you on that one. (Then out of the shadows, appeared Jafar, Malefacent, Myotismon, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Robot) Sebastian Shaw: Who are you?! How did you get past the security systems?! How Dare you come here?! Identify yourselves at once!!! (Frost enters her diamond form, Leland prepares for a fight, Pierce's hands glow with energy, and Selene prepares a spell ball) Jessie: Prepare for trouble. James: And make it double. Jessie and James: Now here's our mission, so you'd better listen. Jessie: To infect the world with devastation. James: To unite all peoples within our nation. Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. James: To extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie: Jessie. James: James. Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light. James: You can surrender now or prepare to fight. Meowth: That's right. The Grand Duke of Owls:(hits them with a bat) You'll have to excuse these three. They're idiots. We have not come here to do what they have left you to think. Emma Frost:(rolls her eyes) Jafar: Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Jafar. Malefacent: I am Malefacent. Myotismon: I am their son, Myotismon, Lord of the Undead. Jessie: I'm Jessie. James: And I'm James. Meowth: Meowth, now that's a name. The Grand Duke of Owls:(hits them with the bat again) Jafar: Anyhoo, that there(pointing to the Duke), is The Grand Duke of Owls. The Grand Duke of Owls(flys over to Pierce): Oh my dear boy, you look a little light on food. Have you been eating anything? (Knowing where this is going, Leland and Shaw hold back their laughter) Donald Pierce: I'll have you know, Duke, that I eat four meals a day including dessert. Emma Frost and Selene Gallio: And it's still not enough. Donald Pierce: You two stay out of this. Ursula: Ah, Selene, it has been too long. Selene Gallio: Ursula, I haven't seen you since when we tried to take over the sea. Seabastian Shaw: Why are you here? Jafar: We are here to form an alliance. Myotismon: We know the Indominus Rex and Ultron's counterparts like the back of our hands. Jessie: And Lord Bowser decreed it. James: So when do we start? Seabastian Shaw: When both sides have recovered, we will make our next move. (Meanwhile, Slash Claw and Steeljaw had arrived at a shrine under one of the pyramiss) Slash Claw:(kneels before the shrine) Steeljaw:(does so too) Slash Claw: My Lord, we have the ones you mentioned in our sights and are ready to inspect them. They cannot escape us now. (we then see mist rise from the shrine and form into a misty form of Apocalypse) Apocalypse: Good. Soon I will return, and no one will stop me this time. Proceed to inspect. Steeljaw: Yes my Lord. (Apocalypse,disappears in a puff of smoke) Steeljaw: We chose the right for this. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes